How Things Really Were
by PoetryPeaches
Summary: This is an AU fic from Dawn's POV it is BA positive just read please


How Things Really Were  
  
Summary: AU fic, Buffy's little sister comes to some realizations  
  
Disclaimer: not mine never will be yada, yada  
  
AN: tell me what you all think, I don't know how good I am going with this fic but I figure hey I might as well try. Yeah please no flames though; I am not very experienced in writing Buffy fan fiction so I bruise easily. The flashbacks are in narrative form and the rest of the dialogue is from Dawn's POV. Please RR (  
  
My childhood was never really that great, there was always some problem going on, usually concerning my big sister Buffy. She was always in trouble, like a lot, everyday it seemed there was one more problem for her. I always just thought she was stupid, and a troublemaker, I always thought it was her fault; it wasn't until recently until the truth came out. This is probably getting confusing for you; I should start from the beginning.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"This is so unfair," Dawn Summers heard her older sister Buffy shout at their father.  
  
Hank Summers rolled his eyes, "could you please stop with the dramatics it's getting a little old now Buffy."  
  
"What dramatics it's true, you didn't even talk to me about this," Buffy shouted.  
  
"I'm the parent you're the child, this is my decision," Hanks said.  
  
"Oh so my opinion doesn't count," Buffy said glaring, "this is just great first you marry that stupid blonde bimbo and now you're moving us to live with her in Sunnydale. Wonderful.did you even consider what I want, or that fact that I don't want to leave my friends."  
  
"Marie is not a bimbo," Hank said, "and I don't care what you say we're moving and that's final. Also it would do good for you to treat your mother with some respect young lady I will not have you badmouthing my wife any longer."  
  
"She's not my mother," Buffy snapped, "My mother is dead."  
  
"Don't you dare walk away from me young lady," Hank shouted as Buffy stormed out the front door.  
  
"Watch me," Buffy shouted before she disappeared into the night.  
  
~ End flashback ~  
  
Things were like that between my father and Buffy for a long time, filled with yelling and anger, Buffy just kept getting into trouble. She burnt down the school gym in LA before we moved, after that life was filled with fights with people and misbehaving in class, and I didn't understand why she was doing all these bad things. Sunnydale wasn't that bad, and neither was our step-mom Darla, I didn't get why Buffy hated it so much, I do now though, but we'll get to that later. About 3 months after we moved to Sunnydale, Buffy ran away, she was only 15, boy was daddy mad, he didn't even look for her. I did though, I asked all her friends, I didn't care if she was a troublemaker, I just wanted my sister back. No one knew where she was though, and then I started getting mad, I was mad at mom for dying, and Darla and daddy for making Buffy mad enough to leave and not looking for her, and mad at Buffy for leaving because I needed my big sister. One year later Buffy returned with her daughter Cecilia, not much changed once she came back, other than her relationship with daddy and Darla. Darla and Buffy seemed to come to some sort of understanding, Buffy didn't hate her and Darla tried to keep daddy from making Buffy mad, so things were good there. Things between Buffy and daddy well that was a completely different story, if possible things were even worse, but why don't I show you.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"What do you want from me?" Buffy asked close to tears, "do you want an apology? Well that's too bad because you're not going to get one, Cecilia is the best thing that ever happened to me, and I'm not going to apologize for having her."  
  
"I can't believe you," Hank said, "first you run away which puts me in a horrible position and then you show up with a child at sixteen, do you realize how this makes me look?"  
  
"You and your precious reputation that's all you care about other than Darla and Dawn when you remember her," Buffy snapped.  
  
"Dawn is not complaining about living her Buffy, and if you want to continue I suggest you stop complaining too," Hank said.  
  
"Of course she's not complaining," Buffy said, "she's ten, she doesn't know what's going on, she doesn't even realize how much you ignore her. I mean treating me like crap is one thing but how can you do this to Dawn, she's ten Hank, ten you can't just ignore her forever. And if you didn't want me here you should have said something, I wouldn't have come back to live here. It's too late now though, I can't leave Dawn alone here, she needs me."  
  
"She doesn't need a slut like you around here being a bad influence on her," Hank said, "do you even know who the father of the baby is?"  
  
"The baby's name is Cecilia and she's your granddaughter and of course I know who her father is," Buffy snapped, "but if that's what you think then fine Cecilia and I are leaving, consider us gone."  
  
~ End flashback ~  
  
That's the night Buffy left forever, I mean she still came over to visit but she quit school again and didn't live with us. I still don't know where she went, she never told me, but she always looked really tired when she came to visit me. When she wasn't visiting it was like the first time she ran away all over again, I never know where she was or what she was doing, I was constantly worried if one day she wouldn't come to visit me, if one day she'd turn up dead. But she never did, and every week without fail when daddy was working late she would come over with Cecilia and she and I would talk for a long time. One week when she came over she brought a guy with her, his name was Angel, she said he was Cecilia's father but I didn't believe and neither did Darla.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Hey Dawnie," Buffy said cheerfully coming into the house and giving Dawn a quick hug, "Darla," she said nodding at our step-mother, "Dawn, Darla this is Angel. Angel this is my little sister Dawn and our step-mom Darla."  
  
Angel smiled, "hi, I've heard a lot about both of you."  
  
"I haven't heard anything about you," Dawn said with a scowl.  
  
Buffy frowned and sat down on the loveseat with Angel and Cecilia, "Dawn be nice."  
  
"I think it's time to explain who this is Buffy, do you have a boyfriend?" Darla asked with a fake smile. Buffy nodded and intertwined her fingers with Angel's, "Dawn, Darla this is Angel, Cecilia's father."  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
The look in Buffy and Angel's eyes at that moment told me everything I needed to know.Angel wasn't Cecilia's father, someone else was. The only thing that kept me from confronting Buffy then and there was Darla, she looked so happy, and I like her, I didn't want to ruin that, or her relationship with Buffy. Once Darla had left for her shopping trip I asked Buffy about it, Buffy and Angel admitted that Angel wasn't Cecilia's father, but they wouldn't tell me who really was. To this day I still don't know who Cecilia's real father is, but that isn't such a big deal anymore. I should have been mad, that Buffy lied about who Cecilia's father was but I'm not, just one look at Buffy and Angel and you could tell, they were in love, and Cecilia did have a father, even if he wasn't biological.  
  
Two years later after Buffy turned eighteen she and Angel got married, it was beautiful. Faith, Buffy's best friend was her maid of honor. Willow, Tara, Cordelia, Fred and I were the bridesmaids, I had only ever met Willow out of all of Buffy's friends but I liked the rest of them, they were nice to me. Angel's best friend Wesley was his best man, Oz, Spike, Xander, and Gunn were Angel's best men, they were all really cool too. The ceremony was beautiful and Angel's Uncle Rupert walked Buffy down the aisle, she looked amazing in her dress, she and Angel were so happy. Angel's Aunt Jenny walked Cecilia, the flower girl down the aisle she was so cute.  
  
Now here we are ten years later, Cecilia just turned twelve, I couldn't have asked for a better niece Buffy and Angel have raised her well. Yes, they're still together, no one thought they'd make it, except maybe Faith and themselves, everyone else assumed they were too young and that Cecilia would complicate things, but Buffy and Angel sure proved them wrong. They even have more kids, Daniel is nine and Brook is seven, they just like Cecilia are adorable. As for daddy and Darla, well Darla ran off with her ex-husband Lindsey. Daddy lost his job at the firm when Lindsey got promoted, and soon after that Darla and Buffy teamed up with Kate from the Sunnydale police force to let the public know the truth. It turns out that daddy and his accountant had been counterfeiting money and putting it in secret accounts. Apparently when Buffy had run away the first time she contacted Kate and told her everything she knew, they got Darla in on the plan and took down daddy. Daddy got sent to jail and I went to live with Buffy and Angel when I was sixteen, when I was seventeen she told me everything, with the exception of where she went all those years ago and how she meant Angel. She always tells me that some things are better left unsaid and that she'd rather not rehash everything. I accept that answer most of the time, because things are good now and I have my family, that's all that really matters anyway right? 


End file.
